Daddy Dearest
" | image = Title Daddy Dearest.png | season = 2 | number = 42 | numberseries= 120 | airdate = July 13, 2016 (K2, Italy) September 20, 2016 (Super RTL, Germany) May 10, 2019 (Youtube) | writer = Olivier Jean-Marie | storyboard = Stéphane Annette | previous = "The Invader" | next = "Lost in the Jungle"}} " " (French: "Papa Poule") is the forty-second episode from season two of Zig & Sharko and the one hundred and twentieth episode overall. It was written by Olivier Jean-Marie and storyboarded by Stéphane Annette. In this episode, Sharko must sit on an egg until it hatches while defending Marina from Zig at the same time. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Main Characters *One-eyed Baby Octopus *One-eyed Giant Octopus Minor Characters *Blonde Dolphin *Walrus *Purple Catfish *Green Catfish *Blue Fish *Pink Fish *Red Fish *Purple Octopus *Inflatable Duck *Child Octopus *Child Turtle *Scuba Diver *Green Fish *Seal *Seagulls *Turtle *Monkey *Tuna *Orca *Squid *Gorilla *Old Lady Turtle *Swordfish *Octopus with Moustache *Whale *Old Turtle *Child Tuna *Sharko's Brain *Duck "There is an egg, all alone on the beach. Marina takes charge: someone must sit on the egg until it hatches. She asks Zig to do this, but the hyena fails miserably. Sharko must take over this huge responsibility..." One day, after stopping Zig from dragging a sleeping Marina away from the beach, Sharko throws him so high into the air that the impact upon falling down creates a massive hole in the sand, thus uncovering a big blue egg. Marina decides to take care of it until it hatches and begs Sharko to sit on it to keep it warm, which he reluctantly agrees. Bernie then takes a photo of it, but his phone cannot identify its species. Sharko's job starts to become difficult when he has to save Marina from being eaten by Zig while still sitting on top of the egg. Fortunately, he finds a way to get up while holding it with his butt and quickly puts a stop to it. Meanwhile, Bernie goes around the island showing everyone the photo to see if anyone recognizes the egg, but to no avail. Sometime after, while Marina is carrying Sharko and the egg on a stroller, Zig swiftly kicks the latter into the jungle. Sharko runs after it, kicks it back in the opposite direction, and safely catches it during a jump. When he lands on the floor, he starts sliding and manages to punch Zig into the ocean before he could devour Marina. Later at night, Sharko, still sitting on the egg, is unable to get any sleep, as everytime he starts to doze off and falling off of it, Marina wakes him up by putting him back on top of it. The following morning, Bernie finally finds the mother in a cave under the lagoon and tells her to follow him. Back at the beach, Marina announces the egg is hatching that day, but is suddenly kidnapped by Zig. Sharko runs after them holding the egg in his hands, but he is so tired from having no sleep whatsoever that he can barely keep up and eventually gets stuck in an ice cream truck. The egg then slowly starts slipping from his hands without him noticing. Marina, however, sees it, so she jumps from Zig's arms and catches it before it crashes into the ground. In that moment, the egg starts cracking, and the creature inside it is revealed: a disgusting one-eyed baby octopus. Neither Marina nor Sharko want to hold him, so they give him to Zig, who kicks him off mere seconds later. However, Bernie and the mother, a giant version of her son, arrive to shore right in that instance, thus she pummels Zig into the ground as punishment. The two cephalopods then say goodbye and Sharko falls asleep right after. *Oggy and the Cockroaches, another Xilam show, also has an episode titled "Papa Poule" in French. *Marina once again acts like a nurse in this episode. She previously did it in "Nurse Marina", "Bottom's Bottom" and "A Mysterious Guest"; *The animation of Zig popping out of the bushes from "Spick and Span" is reused in this episode. It has previously been reused in "Self-Defense Academy" and "Tourists" aswell; *A different giant one-eyed octopus was seen in "Goin' Home"; *This is the second time that Zig gets pummeled to the ground by a giant octopus for making their baby cry. It first happened during the sack race in "Birthday Party". *The official description of the episode states that Marina first asks Zig to sit on the egg and when he fails miserably at it, she asks Sharko. In the actual episode, she asks Sharko to do it from the bat and never once asked Zig; *'0:07 -' The green catfish's lips are pink instead of green; *'0:12 / 1:04 / 1:33 / 1:43 / 2:10 / 4:00 / 4:48 / 5:29 -' Marina's starfish is on the wrong side of her head; *'0:21 / 5:47 -' The outlines of Zig's teeth are black instead of yellow; *'0:21 / 5:48 -' The outline of the shine in Zig's nose is visible; *'0:29 / 6:21 -' The outlines separating the two colors in each of Zig's fingers are visible; *'0:43 / 2:54 / 6:03 -' The outlines in Zig's nostrils that separate the two shades of color are visible; *'0:56 -' The outline of Sharko's teeth is black instead of grey; *'0:56 -' The outline in Sharko's right fin that separates the two shades of grey is visible; *'1:31 -' Zig's mouth has an extra line inside; *'2:19 -' The outlines of Zig's right leg are layered above the whale; *'2:48 -' Marina's starfish is missing; *'3:14 -' The outlines separating the two colors in Zig's body are visible; *'4:01 - 4:03 -' Marina's starfish disappears and reappears in the same shot; *'4:48 / 5:29 / 5:34 / 6:15 -' The inside of Marina's mouth is a different color than usual; *'4:51 -' Zig's right leg changes between being layered above or below his right arm between frames; *'4:51 -' The end of Marina's hair flows really unnaturally; *'5:08 -' The purple octopus reacts and a sound effect is heard even though Sharko does not step on her; *'5:18 -' Sharko isn't seen through the windshield even though the inside of the truck is visible through it; *'5:25 -' The egg is not sliding down in this shot; *'5:30 -' Zig's run cycle is animated as if during the contact pose, his left leg always goes in front and the right always goes back without the two switching; *'5:32 -' The egg is layered above the outline of Sharko's left hand; *'5:34 -' Marina's left arm is layered above her hair; *'5:34 -' Marina's fish part is slightly clipping through her body part; *'5:40 / 6:04 -' The outline in Sharko's left fin that separates the two shades of grey is visible; *'5:40 / 5:55 -' The outlines in Sharko's nostrils that separate the two shades of color are visible; *'5:48 -' Zig's left thumb is brown instead of grey; *'6:01 -' Some of the eggshell smithereens disappear in mid-air; *'6:14 -' Marina is still looking at the floor when the one-eyed baby octopus starts hugging Sharko; *'6:17 -' The one-eyed baby octopus disappears for one frame; *'6:34 -' A line between Zig's right arm and hand is visible; *'6:37 -' Zig's right arm disconnects from his body for a few frames; *'6:40 -' The one-eyed giant octopus' eyelashes disappear when she changes pose; *'6:41 / 6:47 -' The inside of the one-eyed baby octopus' mouth is a different color than usual; *'6:41 -' The suckers in the one-eyed giant octopus' tentacle are pink instead of beige; *'6:47 -' The one-eyed baby octopus' iris is red instead of blue; *'6:57 -' Bernie's eyes keep swinging back and forth after he turns around. 242-01.png 242-02.png 242-03.png 242-04.png 242-05.png 242-06.png 242-07.png 242-08.png 242-09.png 242-10.png 242-11.png 242-12.png 242-13.png 242-14.png 242-15.png 242-16.png 242-17.png 242-18.png 242-19.png 242-20.png 242-21.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2